


Gender and Sexuality Demographics

by centreoftheselights



Series: AO3 Census 2013 [13]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: AO3 Statistics, Archived From Tumblr, Archived From centrumlumina Tumblr, Fan Studies, Fandom Research, Fandom Statistics, Femslash Fandom, Gen Fandom, Gender in Fandom, Het Fandom, LGBTQ in Fandom, Nonfiction, Research, Sexuality in Fandom, Slash Fandom, acafandom, statistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: Charts showing the gender and sexuality demographics of the AO3 census broken down by fic category.





	1. Gender by Fic Category

The above charts show the [gender divisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988199/chapters/39932529) for both readers (left) and writers (right) of the four main [fic categories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988592/chapters/39933321) \- from top to bottom, F/F, F/M, Gen, and M/M.

Comparatively, it is clear that there are notably more non-binary people among F/F fans, and less among F/M fans. The full data is beneath the cut.

 

**Type of Fan - Men %, Women %, Non-binary people %, Non-respondent %**

Survey overall - 3.0%, 85.2%, 11.6%, 0.2%

F/F Reader - 2.3%, 81.8%, 15.7%, 0.2%

F/F Writer - 2.5%, 76.6%, 20.6%, 0.3%

F/M Reader - 2.0%, 88.3%, 9.6%, 0.2%

F/M Writer - 2.2%, 87.3%, 10.2%, 0.3%

Gen Reader - 2.9%, 83.9%, 13.1%, 0.2%

Gen Writer - 3.6%, 81.2%, 15.0%, 0.1%

M/M Reader - 2.9%, 85.0%, 11.9%, 0.2%

M/M Writer - 3.2%, 82.2%, 14.4%, 0.1%


	2. Sexuality by Fic Category

The above charts show the [sexuality divisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988199/chapters/39932580) for both readers (left) and writers (right) of the four main [fic categories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988592/chapters/39933321) \- from top to bottom, F/F, F/M, Gen and M/M.

Comparatively, it is clear that, e.g. heterosexual people make up a large percentage of F/M fans, but a much smaller percentage of F/F fans, while the reverse is true of homosexual people. The full data is beneath the cut.

 

**Type of Fan - Heterosexual %, Bi-/Pansexual %, Homosexual %, Asexual %, Other sexualities %, Non-respondent %**

All respondents - 33.1%, 36.0%, 5.4%, 8.3%, 16.5%, 0.8%

F/F Readers - 16.7%, 47.2%, 7.9%, 8.7%, 18.8%, 0.7%

F/F Writers - 8.8%, 51.3%, 12.7%, 6.1%, 20.4%, 0.7%

F/M Readers - 36.6%, 36.6%, 2.9%, 7.6%, 15.5%, 0.8%

F/M Writers - 36.6%, 37.4%, 3.3%, 6.4%, 15.6%, 0.7%

Gen Readers - 31.3%, 34.1%, 4.5%, 11.5%, 17.8%, 0.8%

Gen Writers - 29.5%, 34.9%, 4.9%, 12.1%, 17.8%, 0.7%

M/M Readers - 31.8%, 37.6%, 5.0%, 8.3%, 16.5%, 0.7%

M/M Writers - 26.4%, 42.2%, 5.4%, 8.4%, 17.1%, 0.6%


	3. Gender and Sexuality by Fic Category

This shows the [combined gender and sexuality demographics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018208/chapters/40008768), both overall in the survey and for readers (left) and writers (right) of the main four fic categories: F/F, F/M, Gen and M/M.

Due to low total numbers, some categories combine multiple sexualities. The two combined categories are “heterosexual or homosexual non-binary people” and “men”.

The data for these graphs is under the cut.

 

**Type of Fan - Het Women %, Bi/Pan Women %, Gay Women %, Ace Women %, Other Sexuality Women %, Bi/Pan NBs %, Het/Gay NBs %, Ace NBs %, Other Sexuality NBs %, Men, DNRs**

Survey Overall - 32.3%, 29.8%, 3.6%, 6.0%, 12.9%, 5.3%, 1.0%, 2.1%, 3.2%, 3.0%, 0.9%

F/F Readers - 16.1%, 38.7%, 6.5%, 5.7%, 14.1%, 7.5%, 1.2%, 2.8%, 4.2%, 2.3%, 0.9%

F/F Writers - 8.0%, 39.6%, 10.4%, 3.7%, 14.4%, 10.5%, 2.1%, 2.3%, 5.7%, 2.5%, 0.9%

F/M Readers - 35.7%, 30.8%, 2.2%, 5.7%, 13.1%, 4.9%, 0.6%, 1.9%, 2.1%, 2.0%, 0.9%

F/M Writers - 35.5%, 30.7%, 2.4%, 5.0%, 13.0%, 5.8%, 0.9%, 1.4%, 2.2%, 2.2%, 1.0%

Gen Readers - 30.4%, 27.8%, 3.2%, 8.2%, 13.7%, 5.4%, 1.0%, 3.2%, 3.5%, 2.8%, 0.9%

Gen Writers - 28.1%, 27.1%, 3.2%, 8.6%, 13.6%, 6.7%, 1.4%, 3.3%, 3.7%, 3.6%, 0.9%

M/M Readers - 31.2%, 31.1%, 3.0%, 6.0%, 13.0%, 5.5%, 1.0%, 2.2%, 3.2%, 2.9%, 0.8%

M/M Writers - 25.9%, 33.7%, 3.2%, 5.8%, 13.1%, 7.3%, 1.2%, 2.4%, 3.5%, 3.2%, 0.7%


End file.
